Web of Lies in search for Knowledge
by Strange Lover of Blah
Summary: Turns out, Knosso was alive this entire time but he was forced to hide in the shadows. Rigg and Param start a journey to go save Umbo and danger stirs up for the expendables and their lies. AU fanfic. Rated T for use of vocabulary R&R Rating might change.


**Ello ^_^**

**I love Pathfinder first of all :3 so I was ecstatic when there was an archive for the book.**

**And so I will begin the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or came up with the brilliant story of Pathfinder. That was Orson Scott Card :) But I own the AU plot here ^.^**

"_What do you think about this new found universe, Ram?" the expendable asked._

"_Hmm... the habitants seem to be in the primitive state of our humans back home"_

"_It's couple thousands of years before these habitants start adapting." It informed _**(1)**

"_What about these wild animals?" Ram questioned as a huge type of hawk with striking yellow feathers with fiery orange tips passed by._

"_We'll capture them for study" The expendable proposed._

"_Won't that be an extinction of their natural wild state? And how will you capture them in any sense? They can't be led back to the ship. The passengers will be in shock and that's not good for them after being dormant for so long." Ram stated_

"_We'll come up with a way. All we need is you response in order to proceed this action."_

_A soft breeze blew Ram's hair out of his face. A look of boredom and concentration was present on Ram's face. The expendable stood motionless, unaffected by the calmness and peacefulness surrounding them._

"_Capture 5 of each type of gender and specie here. Also, I want an invisible wall surrounding the rest of the natural animals here; provide a lot of Garden's landscape for them also." Ram concluded_

"_Yes, of course. Though I have a question; an invisible wall? What do you mean an invisible wall?" _

"_Can the computer virtualize a force of fear and 'thick' as 5 miles long?"_

"_Yes, with our technology, of course, though why a force of fear?"_

"_It's a reflex that when there is something or a force, that in plain terms, gets you really scared, you want to get away from it, so the deeper you penetrate the wall, the worse the feeling of fear invades your mind. It can be even powerful enough to make you go insane of the unknown evil surrounding you and making you feel so horrified. But in truth, it's just a sick mind game for the animals and habitants that give them the uneasiness of trying to pass this invisible wall" Ram explained. "It wouldn't be a problem for the expendables since you only rationalize what needed to be rationalized, you guys can't find a middle ground for every situation."_

"_That's why we have you" the expendable said. _**(2)**

"_Hmm… guess so." Ram mused._

"Rigg! Rigg!" Umbo yelled

"What?" Rigg stopped chopping wood from a tree to turn around and see Umbo being chased by a pack of snakes.

"Rigg, help me!" Umbo screamed

"Why did you anger the snakes, Umbo? I'm surprised they didn't bite you yet. Those snakes are poisonous, you know?" Rigg laughed as Umbo ran past him.

"I didn't know!"

"Hahaha, okay bring the snakes to me!" Rigg yelled

"What?" Umbo said

"Run past that tree. Make sure you jump over the trap set up there!"

"What's going on?" Param appeared next to Rigg.

"Ah… sister, your prick of a boyfriend angered some poisonous snakes."

"He what?" Param looked for Umbo throughout the trees

"He pissed of some Taraplilis that live around here." **(3)**

"Taraplilis? Oh dear."

"But his path is fine. It's still there." Rigg assured

"We should go find him then"

"Don't disappear on me then. With your power and without it"

"Of course. Let's go" Param said

Rigg and Param walked through the bushes and tall trees in the forest, following Umbo's and the snakes' paths. Although the snakes were very hard to find as the paths started to fade, though still lingering on the ground. It was a while until Rigg and Param found the dead snakes in the trap Rigg set up earlier.

"Umbo? Where are you?" Param screamed.

"Umbo's path is in the air." Rigg stated, pointing up

"What about that?"

"Unless Umbo grew wings all of a sudden and flew off to who-knows-where, Umbo was taken by a huge bird that eats mankind."

"Brother, please do not frighten me, I had enough from that walk of the Wall."

"I wish I was kidding, sister. Umbo's path lifts up right there." Rigg tries to trace out the path with his hands

"Oh my... What do we do?" Param shirked

"Well, it's a good thing that I am a Pathfinder, right? We'll go get Olivenko and Loaf to help us create this machine of some sort. The computer that that Father had showed me some information from another dimension of another space-time."

"What kind, Brother?"

"A blueprint to create wings" Rigg bemused **(4)**

"Do they work?"

"Father terminated any information about that before I had the chance to see the flaws for this invention."

"Then should we go precise as the blueprints or tweak them a bit?"

"Father and I will go over the blueprint measurements and I'll make any changes to ensure and eliminate any mishap that might happen and for our safety of course, for the reason of our powers."

All of a sudden a bloody, tired looking Umbo appeared in front of Rigg.

"Rigg, go to the waterfall and block the flow of water on the left side of the bank, also make sure you bring you Father as well. You're gonna need a lot of rope too." Umbo said

Before Rigg can question his bloody appearance, the future Umbo disappeared

"Param, we need to hurry, Umbo is in grave danger by the looks of a future self of him.

"A? Wouldn't the correct term be 'the'?"

"No, not really, the future is never set in stone and also, this future Umbo has the ability to leave a message in some point of time, past, present, and or future for it to played as long as it needs to be to whomever passes the mark in time where the message was placed. Our Umbo is currently working on this ability of his time control." Rigg explained

"My head hurts." Param stated while rubbing her temples

"Father's explanation would be even worse than mines." Rigg laughed

"I wish Father was alive" Param softly said **(5)**

"What was that?" Rigg wondered

"Nothing, brother." Param shook him of with a smile.

"Let's go find Father, all right?"

"Sure" Param responded back in a soft disappointing tone.

As Rigg and Param retreated back, they were unaware of the man dress in rags, staring at them from behind a tree, out of sight. He did have a path; the trees just covered it up. He saw what had capture Umbo as prey, but not even that can beat the shock he felt when he saw his children alive and right in his reach. He was about to go get them, when a strong hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Knosso?" Olivenko asked "You're alive?"

The expendable silently fell behind Olivenko and stabbed him with a sedative. Olivenko fell down with a thud. Knosso just shook his head and the expendable averted his attention to see if Rigg or Param heard the thud.

"Why can't he know I'm alive? I trust him with my life, he is my guard and my children's guard" Knosso stated

"No one can know that you are alive. You're lucky the other expendables followed Ram XXV orders to let you through because of your power." The expendable informed him

"Well, you don't have a heart of a father, so how will you know the aching I am feeling right now to reach out for my only son who you had the privilege to see him grow up while I was stuck in some futuristic ship!" Knosso harshly whispered back.

The expendable said nothing.

**Well, I wrote this off from the top of my head ._. **

**(1)- Do expendables have a gender?**

**(2)- I believe this is an actual line in the book, but I'm not sure. (I have memory loss lol)**

**(3)- Taraplilis is a name I came up with, though to be clear on this, it is a poisonous snake specie in the fanfic.**

**(4)- Daedalus and Icarus' escape plan (the wings to fly away from their tower) [[[I DID NOT CAME UP OR OWN THIS]]]**

**(5)- Param is talking about Knosso while Rigg kept calling the expendable 'Father' **

**Review please? ^_^**


End file.
